Dirty Deku
by P-tchsB-tchJackFrost
Summary: One Shot! Descriptive. Tsu and Ochaco play, and Deku gets to watch


Dirty Deku

"I've never really... actually… done anything like this before…" Tsu says with a slight croak in her voice. Her eyes were locked onto the brunette who had her pinned and was kissing her neck. Ochako pulled away slowly. She looked thoughtfully at her friend, then over in the corner at the boy who had no idea what he was in for.

"O-oh. Did you wanna do it the other way? W-would you be more comfortable with that?" Ochako asked, tilting her head. Tsu sat up and pinned Ochako beneath her.

"Yeah… I wanna try." Both girls were still clothed at this point. They'd just been rolling around on Tsu's bed and kissing each other's bodies and lips. Tsu winked at her boyfriend and decided now was as good a time as ever to get serious. She stole one more kiss and bent down, unbuttoning Ochako's blouse with her talented frog-like tongue. Each button made a soft popping sound as it was released and for some reason, Tsu found it oddly satisfying.

Blush crept across Ochako's cheeks as she craned to try to watch her playmate. She didn't seem to mind the eyes on them, or the fact that Tsu's boyfriend was getting to see her body before her own man. Admittedly, that was part of why she agreed to do this. She had a growing need swelling inside her body and Tenya was just not ready for that sort of thing. She loved him for that, but at the same time, the fire needed tending to. Tsu and Ochako had been reading risqué novels together for months now and they were both revved up. Ochako knew Tsu would take care of her.

Besides that, she wanted to see what that tongue could really do. While Tsu worked on Ochako's clothing, Ochako would focus on stripping Tsu. Her anticipation was building inside her and her thighs trembled at the thought of being touched. She'd often picture herself in the place of those girls in the novels, but this was so much better. Tsu gave a soft grin, happy to see that Ochako's bra clasp was in the front and nestled between the other girl's budding breasts. She used her tongue to slip the latch and smiled when the bra fell open, exposing Ochako's rosebud nipples.

The blush on both girls darkened for a moment before they kissed again. This time, their tongues would dance with each other, their breathing would grow heavier and Tsu would nudge Ochako's panties to the side, just enough to slide a finger inside the warm, wanting folds of her womanhood. Ochako gasped in the kiss and her body squirmed under the other girl. The softest moan escaped her lips and her legs spread wider, welcoming each new sensation as it came. Tsu bent down and nibbled Ochako's exposed shoulders, using her tongue to slide the bra strap off her shoulder, as her hands were otherwise occupied. Her left hand had crept up her side and found Ochako's breast. She smiled and continued their kiss while her fingers played with the flesh she'd found, teasing the nipple. Her right hand, however, remained between Ochako's warm thighs and her fingers explored every fold they could find.

Tsu decided then that she'd like to explore that same heat with her tongue, if Ochako would allow. For now, she focused on taking her clothes off. She broke the kiss they'd been locked in, just long enough to pull Ochako's remaining clothing from her body, finally exposing her fine, perfect skin. Tsu admired each curve and Ochako responded by opening herself to Tsu again.

It didn't take long for her to get the hint. Tsu put her finger back inside, which she found much easier to do now that the other girl was completely nude. This time, Tsu added another finger, pressing inside Ochako gently, careful not to hurt her. Ochako forced herself to sit up, despite the warm, almost electric feeling that now surged through her legs and lower back. Tsu locked Ochako's lips with her own, enjoying the high that she got from each kiss, while Ochako used her delicate fingertips to unhook Tsu's bra. She wouldn't be the only one exposed. She was mildly surprised to find that Tsu's breasts were just a bit bigger than her own. In the tight spandex of her hero suit, it had been hard to tell.

With her own breasts exposed, Tsu pulled her fingers out of Ochako and licked the sticky sweet fluid from them before she shook her own bra off. Tsu smiled at the viscous web Ochako's juices had made when she spread her fingers. Their clothing had made a neat little pile on the otherwise spotless floor and it seemed they would stay there for a while. Tsu had been considering this act for quite a while. The only addendum to what she'd had planned was the one-man audience. She'd even spoken to some of the other girls about it and had a surprise in store for her lover and the young lady in her bed.

Tsu's hands found Ochako's hips and she traced gentle kisses and licks down the girl's porcelain skin. Soft moans escaped Ochako's lips as she fought to keep herself from begging. She wanted Tsu's fingers back inside her. Now that she'd experienced that feeling, she craved more; and she was going to get it. Her body pulsed with need and Tsu could tell that she almost had her right where she wanted her. Instead of her fingers, though, Tsu would introduce Ochako's quivering snatch to her wet, eager tongue. She began with gentle, tentative licks, gauging her reaction before she went further.

Ochako's body responded well, forcing the whispers of praise to be a bit louder than she'd intended. "Oh, Tsu~!" she cooed, hands searching for something to hold on to. She closed her eyes and felt as though her world were being swept out from beneath her. "M-more. . . "

With the encouragement she needed, she slid her tongue inside savoring the taste and exploring the inside of the trembling girl beneath her. This new stimulation surged through Ochako and coaxed a much louder moan from her. Her hands found the sheets beside her and held tight, fingers and toes curling from the sparks of pleasure she felt. It was such an exquisite feeling, she didn't care that it wasn't Tenya doing this to her; she just wanted more. Tsu continued, teasing Ochako's clit with the tip of her tongue before diving back inside. Her own hands gripped tight to Ochako's hips and held her in place. Ochako's breathing quickened, thick with lust. Her body shook, and her eyes clouded over. She was little more than putty in her classmate's hands.

Her loud moans enticed Tsu to keep going. Her tongue plunged inside Ochako and stirred inside her, earning her more beautiful moans and praise. "S-so good… Tsu… Please…" Begging now, Ochako needed more. She wanted to feel everything Tsu would have to offer and she didn't care what she'd have to do to get it. Tenya had given her permission to enjoy herself, and she fully intended to do so. "Please~?"

Spurred on by her gentle pleas, Tsu pulled away. She could feel her own need burning in her loins that told her what she needed to do next. She licked her lips and looked over at her boyfriend to see if he was enjoying himself as much as she was. As if satisfied by what she saw, she turned to open the drawer of her bedside table. Ochako squirmed, lamenting the loss of Tsu's body heat and released a soft whimper. "Please~?" she asked again, eager for more. Tsu grinned. She'd give the squirming girl a new sensation she'd never forget. Momo Yaoyarozu, another of their classmates and the girl that Tsu had spoken to about this, had been kind enough to use her quirk in their favor. She created something that they'd otherwise have difficulty getting access to. Tsu pulled a double-sided strap on from the drawer and showed it to Ochako. "Is this okay?" she asked, not wanting to overstep any boundaries. Ochako gave a hurried nod and watched with a lustful fascination as Tsu slid one end inside her own vaginal passage. Her need spilled over the green silicone member and made it more than easy to slide it inside. Tsu gave up a moan in response and nearly buckled, fighting to keep control of her own body.

She struggled to focus and fixed the appendage to her body before mounting the other girl. She stole yet another kiss and ran her fingers through her hair. Ochako shivered, kissing back and moaning in the kiss, absently wrapping her arms around Tsu's neck. Tsu broke the kiss to breathe and pressed their foreheads together, holding Ochako's body close. "Are you ready?" she asked softly. Ochako responded with another hurried nod and Tsu stroked Ochako's entrance with the tip of her syntenic member. Ochako felt her legs shudder and she cried out, wanting more. Her body seemed voracious, and almost hungry for it. Tsu decided not to be too cruel and only continued to taunt her uke until she heard another cry for more.

With that, she inched the shaft inside, letting the virgin passage adjust as she went. Ochako gripped Tsu's shoulders and dug her fingernails into the soft flesh, closed her eyes tightly and gave up more sweet moans. Her body gulped at the appendage, pulling it deeper inside, craving for something to fill her. Her moans filled the room, and Tsu was silently thankful that the walls were rather thick. She didn't want to stop, and she didn't want to explain this to anyone who might intrude. Tsu rocked her hips, pressing into Ochako, holding her hips and pulling her down slowly onto the silicone member. Ochako moaned and squirmed beneath her, pleading for more. Tsu relented, giving her exactly what she begged for. She pressed into her, each thrust sending the other end of the prosthetic into her own greedy slit, spurring her to pick up the pace. Their bodies slurped and gulped on the silicone tool inside them.

Ochako pressed her body to Tsu's and hid her face in her shoulder, whispering breathless praise the best she could between heavy, ragged, lustful moans. The toy slid deep inside both girls, coated in their juices and stroking each of their clits. Slowly, a pressure began to build inside them as they exchanged moans, praise, and hot, hungry kisses. Tsu kept working inside Ochako until they both felt as though they would burst, and in an instant, an orgasm overtook both girls and Tsu's body seized. She couldn't force herself to move anymore than Ochako could. They both screamed from pleasure as the electricity surged through their bodies, their vaginal muscles tightening around the fake shaft inside them, pulsing from the ride.

When the feeling faded, Tsu pulled out of Ochako and laid beside her, both girls gasping for air. After taking a moment to regather herself, Tsu removed the toy, closing her eyes and wincing softly, giving a final, soft moan as it came from her body. She craned to look back at her lover with a tired smile and spoke between labored breaths. "So… how was that~?"


End file.
